deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Donald Duck
Who Will Win? Vegeta Donald Duck Draw Better? DBZ Mickey Mouse and Friends Same Description What-if Death Battle! Which of these people that are assholes on the outside and good on the inside will take it in a battle. Interlude Gogeta: Assholes are everywhere on the internet, left and right there they are, and they even plague our favorite pieces of fictional media. Flowey: But have you stopped to think they may have a heart, and not just an asshole. Gogeta: Like Vegeta, the prince off all Saiyans. Flowey: And Donald Flauntleroy Duck, or Donald Duck. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle!! Vegeta Gogeta: The Saiyans, a group of intergalactic terrors that take over planets, kill all of the inhabitants and then sell the planet to buyers that are suckers for it. Flowey: And such a fearsome race should have such a fearsome leader, I am right correct? Gogeta: You are indeed correct. (The screen shows King Vegeta blowing up planets) Flowey: JESUS, people call this a weak verse? Gogeta: Nope, just compared to DC yeah, pretty fucking pathetic. Flowey: Oh, anyway enter King Vegeta, the king of all Saiyans, and his ruler and the man he gets paid from, Lord Frieza. Gogeta: Well they are hired by Frieza, making him some sort of monopoly to the galaxy, anyway the Saiyans have served under Frieza for many rules then Frieza heard one thing. Flowey: That there is something called a "Super Saiyan" and that will kill him so he decided to sit down and talk it over with the Saiyans to negotiate... (John Jonah Jameson laughs) Gogeta: FUCK NO, he blew it up, and laughed as her heard the screams of his.... wait, he is in space so he should not be able to hear them oh fuck it. Flowey: Anyway, all of the Saiyans died and end of show... is what I want to say but no, a few survived, including a lower class Saiyan and of course the prince of all of them. Gogeta: Vegeta spent his childhood training with Saibamen who are all as strong as Raditz, now that is what I call hardcore. Zinogre: Vegeta is a badass and we know that, but what you may not know is that he can manipulate a thing called ki to his liking, to use many EXTREMELY powerful attacks. Gogeta: Like his favorite attack, the Galick Gun, an extremely powerful purple beam that is able to turn a planet into dust right in front of your eyes. Other than that he can use his ki to physically push back his enemies like they were nothing. Zinogre: He can also perform the Big Bang Attack, an attack that DOES NOT have the power of the Big Bang that created the universe, but it still is a giant ball of energy that is not to be messed with. Gogeta: He loves to use the Energy Wave Volley, a ki based attack that makes Vegeta throw many ki blasts that are extremely powerful, a lot of them by the way, it pressure their opponent to keep dodging, and not be on the offensive. Donald Duck Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant